


The King

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Series: Straw Hat edition - Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Lust, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Luffy was greedy, Luffy was needy and he wanted them. Nobody was going to touch what was his.





	The King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this will be part of the Straw Hat edition - Seven Deadly Sins. Updates will be whenever I have an idea. Also there will be Sabo and Ace's chapters which are a bonus. Hope you enjoy!  
> I don't own One Piece.

Luffy was selfish by nature. So when he met them, Luffy wanted _them_ as his own. They were interesting, there was fight and fire and blood burning in their eyes and Luffy only wanted it for himself. They were precious gemstones and Luffy never really cared for jewelry but these… _he wanted them._ He wanted them more than anything and they were going to be his and only his.

The world and the people didn’t want Ace and Sabo for who they really were? Okay, Luffy was more than willing to keep them.

_(Eyes filled with self-hatred and chained bird yearning for freedom)_

_(Eyes full of tenderness and a promise for brotherhood)_

 

Zoro had an ambition nearly as crazy as his own? Okay, Luffy will help him achieve it.

_(Desperation filled swings and tears of defeat)_

_(Relaxed sleeping face and a gruff laugh)_

 

Nami wanted freedom? Okay, Luffy lived in it, he was willing to share and give it.

_(A despair filled voice and warm blood staining the ground)_

_(Annoyed but fond voice and sweet mikan scent)_

 

Usopp wanted people to believe in him? Okay, Luffy can believe.

_(Feelings of worthlessness and sting of betrayal)_

_(Fun games and unbreakable trust)_

 

Sanji wanted to find something he always believed in? Okay, Luffy was there to give a helping hand.

_(Soundless shackles and poison filled words)_

_(Cigarettes smell and delicious meals)_

 

Chopper wanted a family? Okay, Luffy can give him that.

_(Heart craving acceptance and love)_

_(A playmate and a caring nakama)_

 

Vivi wanted to save her crumbling country? Okay, Luffy will beat up the responsible for this.

_(Naïve ideals and hope in the verge of breaking under far too big burden)_

_(An X on the left arm and a tearful goodbye)_

 

Robin was shunned by the world like Ace? Okay, Luffy will give her home and a warm place to return to.

_(Lies spilling from pale lips and tired ocean blue eyes)_

_(A warm smile and bright eyes filled with love)_

 

Franky wanted his ship to sail the world? Okay, Luffy can give him an opportunity.

_(Regret and hidden want)_

_(Playful nature and family affection)_

 

Brook wanted to see an important nakama? Okay, Luffy will take him there.

_(Resigned voice and yearning for nakama)_

_(Joyous laugh and upbeat songs)_

 

Jinbe wanted fishmen and humans to understand each other? Okay, Luffy will help him reach this dream.

_(An old scar and hopes for a better future)_

_(Warmth and someone to lean on)_

 

Luffy was greedy, Luffy was needy and he wanted them. He kept his hand on them in possessive manner. He threatened everyone trying to take what was his. And he will do anything to keep what was his happy.

Shame the world just had to learn this the hard way.


End file.
